Deadly Temptations
by passion assassin
Summary: Damon leaves Stephen after saving him from Klaus. He returns to Europe, particularly Italy. When he sees, or smells rather, a girl that catches his eye, he knew he wanted her. She was his. But what prevents him from influencing her mind? Will she live?
1. The Asshole Boyfriend

I could smell the alcohol, but it wasn't enough to actually get him drunk. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?!" I screamed at him. "YOU WOULD ACTUALLY GO OUT AND KISS A FREE DAMN FUCKING WHORE?! YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING DUMBASS- WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!" The fucking skanky slut was disgusting- the only thing that could have let any guy look past her blown-up lips, circular eyes, artificial nose, and stick-straight hair were her plastic double D disgusting boobs that looked pale and fat.

"AMY KNOWS WHAT SHE'S DOING!" he yelled back at me. "WHAT, SO I HAVE TO SUFFER BECAUSE YOU JUST AREN'T READY TO HAVE SEX? I'M A FUCKIN MAN, AND IF YOU CAN'T GIVE ME WHAT I NEED, I'LL GET IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"YOU'RE A FUCKIN MAN-WHORE, YOU BASTARD!" I slapped him, as he downed two more beers in front of my face. Four light scratches appeared on his face from my nails. I felt no remorse. "DID SHE TASTE GOOD TO YOU?! DID SHE SCREAM LOUD ENOUGH WHEN YOU FINGERED HER IN FRONT OF MY FACE?! WHATEVER YOU TASTED WAS PROBABLY INFESTED STDs OF THE OTHER DUMBASS BASTARDS SHE WAS WITH TWO SECONDS BEFORE YOU CAME ALONG! WAKE UP!!" He grabbed my shoulders with bruising, brute strength, his fingers pushing into my skin and my muscles, even my bones.

"AHH!" I cried, knowing that there were consequences from trying to awaken a drunk, 6 foot horny bastard that could bench-press more than twice my body weight. I was never going to top that, even if I worked out for hours every day and could lift my own weight. "Let GO!" I lifted both feet and kicked him with my remaining strength between the legs. I fell on my left arm as he stepped back, swore, and doubled over. Before he could do anything else, I grabbed my bag lying on the table with a thin leather jacket in it, and ran out the door. Each step I took was a fire scorching my insides, my muscles torn apart and my bones dented. I didn't want to see what I looked like, with mascara smeared over previously smokey eyes done in black.

I found myself at a playground for little kids, an old one that not many people used; the chains on the swings were ancient enough that they creaked loudly with rust hidden between some of the links. However, the tunnels and ladders twisted everywhere, and I knew I was safe from prying eyes. Stopping now, the full pain and agony of my bruises hit me, and I fell to my knees on the sand, receiving dry scratches on my knees and calves. I looked at my shoulder, biting my lip ignoring the sand pulling at my knee-length red halter dress and swollen feet from the 4-inch black pumps. It was disgusting, and I could hardly see it through the tears of pain that blinded me. It was completely dislocated, out of the socket. I cursed loudly, knowing that no one would hear. I took the bottle of painkillers from my purse, and took ten of them with a small bottle of water I left inside. My breathing calmed as the ache dulled.

It still felt like it was being stabbed, but it was going to be enough- it would have to be. Holding my breath and biting down on my lip, I yanked my arm into place and it landed with a deafening POP. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I released a blood-curdling scream, not noticing the scratches I received while falling on my arm or the rug-burn on my other shoulder. I felt myself losing consciousness as I pulled myself into a metal tube below a slide that was surrounded by thick trees and bushes, and tugged my purse along with my remaining ounce of strength.

I held my breath as a shadow of a man appeared, his body out of sight, and he slowly stepped in my direction; he had a smooth gait, animalistic, predatory. I wouldn't be able to do much in this state- I could hardly keep my eyes open. Trent was such an asshole- I don't know why I bothered going out with him in the first place, but it was over now. I'd shoot him if he came after me. Suddenly, the shadow disappeared, with a small flick to the side. I'd watched enough movies to know what happened, and what was coming. I grabbed my gun from my purse and turned to face whatever was behind me, but I received a blow to the head because I was too slow.

"Fuck you," I hissed as my vision started to fail, and the dark figure gave a sexy, masculine laugh as I fell, and he caught me shoulders before they hit the sand.

* * *

Please read and review the story, and subscribe etc. Depending on what the reviews say, I may change the rating of this story to Mature and include currently unwritten love scenes. Until then,

~passion assassin


	2. Captured

I don't remember much of what happened when I first woke up, but my first thought shot straight out of my mouth. "Holy fuck, I hurt like shit." Then, I looked around and saw that I was in a beautiful four-poster with dark blue silk curtains and a matching black bed sheet. The rest of the furniture had a similar, old-fashioned look to it with reddish wood. I bolted straight up, and I noticed that I wasn't in the same ripped dress from last night. "Fuck." I wore the same underwear and clear-strapped bra, but with a dark gray dress that flowed down past my feet, making it nearly impossible to walk, or more importantly, I would be unable to run. I got off of the bed and inspected myself while keeping the door and window in my peripheral vision.

My upper arms were destroyed from my bastard ex-boyfriend, and my knees and calves were scratched up from the sand, and my arm had a rug-burn. _'Shit, my purse! The gun!'_

I walked quickly to the door, barefoot. Then, I stopped and went to the dresser sitting against the wall, pulling a pair of long black socks out and tightly fitted black leather boots. Oddly enough, they fit me perfectly. Now for the dress. I needed to cut it off at about the knee so that I could run. There weren't any shorts in the small supply of clothing, so there was nothing I could do about if or when I needed to kick. Finding a section of fabric connected with small, careful stitches, I gripped both ends and was about to tear when my hands were taken and I was yanked into a standing position.

I was stunned. I was never one for blue eyes, but his were so enticing, and his body was well-sculpted beneath a black v-neck shirt and dark navy jeans. He was a lot stronger than me too, but I'd die before I'd surrender to anyone. His strong smooth hands were around mine, and I jerked mine away. "Who the hell are you and who the fuck changed me?"

He clicked his tongue and smirked at me knowingly, as if he had a clue what I was like. "Not very grateful, are we? I could have left you passed out in that old park for your boyfriend to find." He had a very sexy smirk too, but damn fuck, why couldn't I think?

"Ex-boyfriend, smartass, but you didn't answer my questions."

"I brought you here, remember, you do what I say."

"Oh, no, I don't think so." I crossed my arms. "And if you don't want me ripping your dress, you may want to give mine back."

"You mean this?" he held up a few strips of red material held together thinly with threads.

"Great. I'll return this later." Since he was blocking the doorway, I headed to the window instead. Before I could blink, he was there in the windowpane.

"Going somewhere, sweetheart?" It was less than a second, and he was in my face. I glared as an alternative reflex to cringing back. This guy wasn't human, so what the fuck was he? Well, from my overactive imagination and too many fantasy books, I'd say a vampire or a werewolf.

"Yes, I'm leaving." I used this as an excuse to push him away from me while my mind buzzed 100 thoughts per second. His skin was cool, but not cold. Well, I tried to push him away. It didn't work so well the second time…stupid vampire. "Do you expect me to sit here and stay captive or some shit?"

"You'll do whatever I tell you to, or you'll regret it." His eyes sparkled mockingly.

"I _never_ regret _anything._"


	3. Movie Night

"Is that so?" He took a step toward me, like an animal that wanted to stalk its prey, who in this case refused to back down. I turned my back on him, knowing that there wasn't much I could do if he did attack me. I walked towards the door again, slowly and calmly and extremely tense. I felt his arms wrap around me from behind, and I didn't appreciate it at all. It was a romantic gesture that he clearly held no meaning for. "You're not leaving."

I pushed his hands off. "You're right- I'm not leaving…yet. Right now, I'm getting something to eat."

"I could give you anything you desired." His deep, enticing voice sounded in my ear.

"Well for your information, I am getting myself chocolate because that is what I am desiring, not you."

"Don't lie to yourself; you know you want me more than food."

"I am very irritated, and vampire or werewolf, you do not want to deny an irritated female of chocolate or there will be hell to pay- or in this case, far worse."

I stormed out of the room, turning corners and walking down hallways. I was surprised that he finally left me alone, though I knew he was still somewhere closeby. I didn't understand why until I found that I was in a three-story mansion in the middle of the forest. Who the fuck builds something like that in the middle of nowhere?!

I walked in more circles, finally found the first floor after half an hour, and still could not find the kitchen. RIDICULOUS!! "ARG!!" I screamed, punching a wall in frustration.

"Lost?" drawled a smooth voice from the shadows.

"Who are you?" It's odd to know of someone as a species instead of a person.

"Oh, where are my manners?" _Down the garbage disposal the second you decided to kidnap me, _I seethed. "My name is Damon Salvatore."

"Well Mr. Salvatore, would you mind showing me the kitchen?"

"If you don't mind calling me Damon," came my answer.

"But how fucking rude would that be? After all you're most likely well over a hundred years my grandmother's senior."

He choked a cough as he set a wineglass down on a small table. "Well, I'll take you to the kitchen if you call me Damon."

"DAMOOOOOOOOOOON TAKE ME TO THE KITCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

He cringed. "Goddamn, I didn't say 'call me as if I were in another country'!" He started to walk to the kitchen.

"You weren't being specific," I answered. We arrived at the kitchen, finally, and I began to dig through the cabinets to examine the different types of chocolate in store.

"So what should I call you, beautiful?"

"Bastard." I didn't bother looking at him.

He sauntered over to me, using his strong hand to caress the back of my neck. "Now now, we're going to have to use some better language if we want you to survive."

I forced a sweet smile. "No, that's my name. Bastard." I blinked up innocently at him and bit my lower lip to keep from laughing.

He stared deeply into my eyes and I winked before turning around. Was he trying to hypnotize me or something? Oh well, I guess I'd just have to wink more. I hit him somewhere with my long hair as I turned away, and I heard him inhale deeply. I could tell what he wanted. I broke a piece of a Hershey's Symphony bar as loudly as I could, and he snapped out of whatever trance he was in. I popped it in my mouth and turned around.

"You know, sugar makes blood sweeter. And if you sucked me dry you wouldn't get to fully enjoy me. I mean, I could make this sooo much better for you." Not that I ever would, sexy as he may be.

He smirked, and it was such a turn-on. "Oh really?"

"Really. I give killer massages, from what I'm told." I ate another piece. "Oh, and if you're even _thinking_ about raping me, since that's what creepy, old, kidnapping men do, you'd better get an STD test right away and show me the records." I ate another square, shaking my head. "Girls these days are so stupid. They hook up with whatever asshole is hotter, and then end up with HIV's the next day. What dumbasses!"

"How opinionated of you," he seemed amused and controlled as he went behind the bar to mix himself a drink.

"Thank you! Martini please!" If he was going to kidnap me, I was going to turn him into my babysitter.

I downed it all in one gulp, finished the Symphony bar, and took his hand, running down the hall. "Let's watch a movie!!!" I'd passed one somewhere…AHA!

I was pretty good with my sense of direction if I'd seen the place before. "Hm…" I flipped though a bunch of DVDs. "Here we go- Underworld! We can watch all three." He groaned. "Or we could watch New Moon." It wasn't out in theaters but it was online somewhere. He popped the disc in.

"Oh! And as your punishment for not giving me a map to this place, I get to wear your shirt." I smirked.

"Well sweetheart, all you had to do was ask." He pulled it off and tossed it at me, revealing the sexiest body I'd ever seen and every muscle perfectly toned. I licked my lips and smirked again, catching the shirt and shutting the door before running upstairs as fast as I could. I opened the closet and yanked out a pair of skinny jeans that I decided would fit me, and turned around with wide eyes, spotting Damon right behind me, anticipating my escape.

"Gotcha! Hahaha," I laughed memorizing his expression. "I have to change, jeeze, you didn't expect me to wear your shirt over this ridiculous dress did you? I'm not a dumbass- gosh, I know I can't outrun a healthy vampire. Now shoo, I have to change. I'll be down in a second."

I waited til he left and shut the door before changing and going down barefoot, plopping down on the couch next to him in front of the huge flatscreen. I just rolled my eyes when he pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my stomach; it wasn't a big deal- he was hot guy and I was single. I sat between his legs and snuggled comfortably against his back as we watched the movie. He just clicked to the On Demand channel to watch the other two, clearly not wanting either of us to move.

Halfway through the last movie, the door opened, and blinding light from the sunset peaked though. "What do you want, Stefan?" Damon didn't turn around, but I took the remote to pause the movie so I could see who it was. Damon seemed pissed at the intrusion.

"Who's this?" Stefan asked as a brunette appeared at his shoulder. She was pretty, brown eyes and hair. Stefan had nice dark features as well, but he looked too tame, like a housecat. He and Damon had a similar, muscular build, but Damon was wilder, like a tiger. He'd never _bore _me. _Wow, way to mentally hit on your captor_, I scoffed at myself.

"Hi Stefan, I'm Ali. Who's this?" I nodded at the girl.

"I'm Elena, Stefan's fiancée. And Stefan's-"

"-my little brother." Damon cut in. "Who's about to leave."

"So why are you here?" Elena asked me.

"I got kidnapped," I shrugged.

"By who?" asked Stefan suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "By the only other person in this house before you two arrived." Damon made a noise of amusement.

_Glad I amuse you,_ I thought sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sorry about him- do you wanna leave?" Stefan asked me.

"Maybe later- we should hang out first. But before that, can you leave? Make sure you come back, but you interrupted the battle scene. And that's the best part."

"That…doesn't look like a battle scene to me." Elena stated.

I looked at the TV. "Damon!" I glared behind me, having spotted a sex scene in place of the ultimate battle. I smacked his shoulder. "Yeah, I'll see you guys later." I gave a little wave before snatching up the remote and fast-forwarding back to the part we stopped at. The other two left. Yeah, you might think I'd just turned down my only chance of escape or whatever, but I'd figure out how to get away on my own and I was sure they'd be back anyway.

I drew circles absentmindedly on his forearm as we watched the movie and drifted off as we reached the credits.


End file.
